Episode 3270 (26th August 1991)
Plot The residents enjoy the bank holiday; Alec plans a family picnic to bond with Vicky, while Gail and Martin are taking the kids to the park. Vicky tells Alec and Bet to go without her, refusing to spend the day inhaling their cigarette fumes. Alec calls off the outing. Nicky accidentally hits David on the head with a cricket bat. Vera persuades Ivy to help out with the Bettabuy float even though it means putting up with Reg. Des goes back to work. Bet tells Vicky she's behaving selfishly. Vicky leaves the Rovers to get away from the Gilroys. The McDonald twins stash the radio equipment with her to hide it from Jim, telling her it's a car radio. Martin takes the baby to hospital to check that he hasn't got concussion. Curly offers Vera and Ivy the roles of Goddesses of Plenty. Ivy turns him down as she'd have to wear skimpy clothes but changes her mind when Reg expresses his disapproval, preferring to be surrounded by young woman. Vicky meets Steve and Andy to return the radio and tricks them into buying her lunch. They tell her the truth about the radio when she points out that it has a mains power lead. Martin is annoyed when the hospital treat him with suspicion as David's surname is Tilsley. He's upset that his son has got Brian's name. Don feels that Ivy's costume isn't decent. Mavis confirms that Des doesn't blame her and Derek for his marriage breakdown. Vicky is more pleasant to the Gilroys when she returns home. Martin tells Gail that he feels left out of the family and asks her to marry him. Cast Regular cast *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie Guest cast *Hospital Receptionist - Lesley Staples Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *33 Hammond Road - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Bettabuy - Loading bay and staff canteen *Weatherfield General - A & E department Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: An accident in the Tilsley household results in a dash to hospital and embarrassment for a family member. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,960,000 viewers (5th place). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 18th April 2003 was edited down for timing reasons resulting in a Corner Shop scene of length 1'14" in which Gail Tilsley leaves Nicky and Sarah Louise with Audrey Roberts being cut entirely. Audrey and Percy Sugden do not appear elsewhere in the episode. The ITV3 repeat on 12th February 2019 omitted 7" from the middle of the scene where Martin Platt berates Nicky for injuring David Tilsley with his cricket bat. Category:1991 episodes